Le Noël-Garou de Stiles
by Darness K. M
Summary: Stiles et Derek sortent ensemble, jusque là tout va bien... Mais un noël en amoureux promet d'être animé.
1. Le Noël-Garou de Stiles - Partie 1

Le Noël-Garou de Stiles.

\- Partie 1 -

 _Tout commença une journée tranquille, alors que j'étais en train de me raser soigneusement. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne change pas, quand on est loup-garou, ce sont les poils, dont la barbe. Moi, Derek, et mon oncle, Peter, on était obligé de se raser au moins une fois tous les jours, en tout cas. Je terminais tranquillement avant d'entendre un gros vacarme venant du salon. J'haussais un sourcil et sortit rapidement de ma salle de bain, toujours torse nu pour trouver un Stiles, entremêlés dans une guirlande électrique, heureusement pas branché._

 _"-_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je viens mettre de l'animation ! _"_

 _Je l'observais se débattre avec sa guirlande comme un forcené, me disant que quelquefois, Stiles ne passait pas pour le plus futé de tous. Je me venais finalement l'aider, le tirant de là en déchirant cette foutu guirlande. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de retenir Stiles, pas une guirlande sortie de nulle part._

 _"-_ C'est malin, on ne peut plus en faire grand-chose maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais en faire au juste ? _"_

 _C'est là que Stiles se releva pour montrer le sapin qu'il avait installé tout seul comme un grand dans un coin de la pièce. Chose que j'observais dubitatif._

 _"-_ Je sens que tu veux me faire passer un message.

\- C'est bientôt noël !

\- Ho... Et alors ?

\- T'as vraiment besoin d'un dessin ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser, on a jamais fêté noël dans la famille.

\- C'est l'occasion ou jamais alors ! Tu ne vas pas oser refuser de passer noël avec ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? _"_

 _J'ouvris et fermais ma bouche. Quoique je réponde, de toute manière, c'était impossible que je puisse dire non aux beaux yeux de Stiles. Je soupirais. Foutu pour foutu, il valait mieux que je vois le coté positif, ce que je ne faisais pas assez d'après lui._

 _"-_ On va devoir s'offrir des cadeaux ?

\- évidemment ! C'est noël !

\- Hm... _"_

 _Je me dirigeais calmement vers le carton qu'il avait amené en plus du sapin, remplis de diverses décorations, dont ce que je cherchais. Un faible sourire apparut sur mon visage et je vins lui mettre un ruban rouge sur la tête._

 _"-_ Je peux prendre mon cadeau maintenant ?

\- T'es vraiment un idiot quelquefois, ce sera un véritable cadeau, alors que moi, tu peux m'avoir quand tu veux ! Mais bon, après si tu veux attendre Noël pour avoir un câlin, c'est comme tu veux, tu sais certainement mieux que moi ce dont tu as envie, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manquer de toute façon, vu que je suis tout le temps sous ton nez. Je n'imagine même pas la frustration d'avoir celui qu'on aime si prés et de ne même pas pouvoir le toucher... _"_

 _ça vous étonne que je n'arrive pas à lui résister ? Parce que moi, non. J'esquisse un petit sourire en coin, j'aime bien quand il a ce genre de réaction, il parle pour deux, ce qui est très pratique. Je l'attrape finalement entre mes bras et embrasse sa nuque. On ne l'entend plus. Il fait toujours le fanfaron mais dans ce genre de situation, il est plus gêné qu'autre chose. Forcément, ça me donne envie de l'embêter un peu. Le voir dans tous ses états, plus particulièrement dans des états que personne d'autre ne verra, est assez jouissif._

 _"-_ Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas un cadeau !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose, je te signale !

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu es mon Stiles. _"_

 _Mon Stiles. À moi tout seul. Et si quelqu'un lui fait du mal ou essaie de me priver de lui, je lui ferais la peau sans remord, non mais. Il n'a plus qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, s'il n'est pas d'accord avec ça, vu que c'est lui qui a commencé à empiéter sur mon espace vital. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui d"plaire, bien au contraire. Je ne le lâche pas et l'embarque avec moi dans le canapé, l'y allongeant sans trop le brusquer et l'embrassant. Je sentais ses mains froides se poser sur mon torse chaud, alors qu'il répondait plus langoureusement au baiser._

 _"-_ Je te préviens, ce sera rien que nous deux, n'invite personne d'autre...

\- Pareil, hein, j'ai pas envie que ça se termine en partie à trois non plus !

\- Tu dis ça en sachant que je ne te partagerais jamais... _"_

 _Je l'embrassais, encore, plus ardemment, le serrant contre moi mais pas trop fort non plus. Je savais que Stiles n'était pas en sucre mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le blesser non plus. Je ne lui voulais aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je le déshabille lentement, embrassant sa peau, je le sens frisonner, j'entends son cœur battre plus fort. Pour moi. Je ne me sens jamais aussi bien que dans ces moments-là. Je le mets complètement nu sous moi, et je le contemple, j'en profite pour essayer de garder cette image dans ma mémoire le plus longtemps possible. Je lui relève doucement les cuisses, tâtant le terrain pour le préparer comme il se doit, mordillant ses tétons à présent. Mes doigts le pénètrent, ils bougent en lui, venant caresser un endroit qui le fait gémir de plaisir. Je reviens l'embrasser et le fait finalement entièrement mien comme ça a déjà été le cas dans le passé. Ce n'est pas un Noël que j'aimerais passer avec lui, mais tous les autres à venir..._


	2. Le Noël-Garou de Stiles - Partie 2

Le Noël-Garou de Stiles

Partie 2 – Point de Vue de Stiles.

 _Pendant toute la semaine, Derek ne m'avait pas laissé un seul instant de répits, à chaque fois que je voulais me mettre à la décoration, il m'en empêchait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des misères – Même si franchement, je suis loin de m'en plaindre – et au final, on était le soir de Noël et il y avait un sapin. Avec une étoile. C'est tout. J'étais exaspéré en voyant ça, mais le cartons de décoration avait disparu à présent et Derek était sortis. Heureusement que j'avais un double des clés. Hé oui, avant c'était un moulin ici, mais récemment c'est devenu plus restrictif, à croire que quand il était seul, il se fichait de qui entrait ou sortait mais maintenant que j'étais là, très souvent, il se méfiait un peu plus. C'est assez attendrissant, je dois bien l'avouer. Tant pis, je rajoute juste ce que j'ai pris tout à l'heure dans une boutique, un loup à accrocher au sapin. Bien que ça ne fasse pas tellement Noël. Je laisse l'arbre dans cet état et me rend à la cuisine pour commencer à cuisiner, chose à laquelle je ne suis pas très doué, je dois bien l'avouer._

 _Une heure plus tard, j'entendis Derek entrer, il était facile de savoir que j'étais là aussi avec la musique que j'avais mis, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas au spectacle que j'offrais quand il est entrer dans la cuisine, parce que je crois bien qu'il a frôlé l'infarctus. Quoique. Je ne pense pas qu'un loup-garou puisse mourir d'un infarctus, en fait. Hé oui, non seulement je n'étais pas très doué mais en plus, je n'étais pas très ordonné. La cuisine était un véritable carnage._

 _"-_ Stiles... ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Une tornade à l'intérieur d'un appartement ?

\- Comme si c'était possible... Non, il n'y avait que moi. J'ai voulu faire un peu de cuisine, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas !

\- Mais... Il n'y avait rien dans le frigo ou les placards...

\- Ha oui ? J'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait pourtant ! Allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! On va se régaler, tu vas voir !

\- Mouais... _" Il s'approcha de moi en faisant attention où il marchait, mais ce n'était pas facile, c'était un véritable champ de mine. Il vint à ma hauteur et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. "-_ Tu aurais pu te mettre nu sous ton tablier... _"_

 _"-_ ça t'aurait enlevé tout le plaisir de m'enlever mes vêtements...

\- Toujours la bonne réplique... _"_

 _Il débarrassa d'un coup le plan de travail, quitte à tout envoyer au bout de la pièce et me porta pour m'installer dessus et m'embrasser plus passionnément. Alors que j'avais toujours le saladier dans les mains. Je souris contre ses lèvres._

 _"-_ Tu veux goûter ? _" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, j'en avais mis sur un doigt que je lui tendais, il n'hésita même pas à lécher. À sa place, j'aurais hésité._

 _"-_ C'est pas mal...

\- C'est vrai ? C'est plutôt étonnant, surtout que tu n'aimes pas le sucré...

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as fais au café, non ?

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu lis dans mes pensées.

\- Impossible, j'ai déjà assez de mal à suivre ce que tu dis, parfois... _"_

 _Je posais le saladier à coté et se fut à mon tour de l'embrasser, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. C'est toujours un plaisir de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Ce loup solitaire au caractère apathique._

 _"-_ Tu as vu ce que j'ai mis au sapin ?

\- Ouais... D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc à y mettre aussi.

\- Non... Toi ? Toi, Derek Hale, tu vas mettre une décoration au sapin ? Je veux voir ça ! _"_

 _Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin et me relâcha pour sortir de la cuisine et aller au salon, je le suivis, curieux de voir ce qu'il m'avait réservé. À coté du loup, il accrocha un renard._

 _"-_ Un renard ? C'est moi, ça ? À cause du Nogitsune ?

\- Pas seulement, tu es aussi rusé que ces bestioles.

\- Là-dessus, je ne peux pas vraiment te donner tort. _"_

 _Je venais prés de lui et me colla à lui, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentais bien, là. Et puis, voir ce sapin avec presque rien dessus ici, ça n'était pas tellement choquant, au contraire, ça allait bien avec le reste de l'appartement. C'était un cadre tout simplement parfait, un juste milieu entre Derek et moi._

 _"-_ On s'offre les cadeaux maintenant ?

\- Je croyais qu'on devait attendre minuit...

\- Ouais, mais je crois qu'on sera trop occupé à minuit.

\- À toi de voir, c'est toi qui veut m'apprendre à fêter noël...

\- Maintenant alors ! Je peux plus tenir ! _"_

 _Déjà d'habitude je ne tiens pas en place, alors imaginez le soir de noël. J'allais sortir mon cadeau de mon sac à dos alors que Derek allait chercher le sien bien planqué quelque part dans l'appartement, puis nous nous échangions les cadeaux. J'ouvrais le mien et découvrais..._

 _"-_ Un chaperon rouge ? Sérieusement ?

\- Hé, il est fais spécialement pour toi, alors ne le dénigre pas.

\- Non mais... C'est pas que je le dénigre mais quand même... Je suis un renard chaperon rouge ?

\- Qui sort avec un loup. Tu es vraiment unique au monde. Et moi, j'ai.. Un portable ?

\- Ouais, essaie de ne pas le casser en envoyant un message, celui-là. Regarde, j'ai mis une photo de moi en fond d'écran, une autre collé sur derrière et j'ai même mis mon numéro en raccourci sur la touche 1. Impossible que tu ne saches pas garder ton calme dans ces conditions.

\- Ho si, c'est possible mais ce serait d'une autre façon... _"_

 _Il a un petit sourire en coin et pose le portable pour m'attirer contre lui et me mettre le chaperon rouge sur le dos. Il était bien chaud et doux, je crois qu'il va me plaire en fait..._

 _"-_ Et sinon, le gros carton sur le coté, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Ha ! Attends, tu vas voir !"

 _Je me précipitais sur le carton pour en sortir une télé et l'installer au milieu de la pièce, puis une console à deux manettes et quelques jeux._

"- Tu as décidé de t'installer définitivement ici ?

\- Mais non ! Vu que je suis souvent ici, j'ai décidé d'y installer mon pack de survie, c'est tout !

\- Ton pack de survie... Tu as pris ton doudou aussi ?

\- N'importe quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ramènerais ce genre de chose alors que je t'ai déjà toi... _"_

 _Je rougis tout à fait involontairement, parce que ce n'était pas prévu que ça sorte comme ça de ma bouche. Je détournais le regard et installais deux gros coussins par terre, devant la télé. Puis lui fit signe de venir._

 _"-_ Je vais t'apprendre à jouer, viens ! _" Mais quand il vint, il me poussa de ma place, j'allais lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça quand je réalisais qu'il s'installait de façon à ce que je me retrouve entre ses jambes. Pas gêné pour un sou, lui._

 _"-_ Alors, on joue ? _"_

 _Il avait ce petit sourire satisfait de lui. Il m'énerve un peu quand il fait ça mais je n'arrive jamais à lui en vouloir. Au final, je m'installe confortablement contre lui et on a joué une partie de la nuit, l'autre partie, on est passé à une autre activité, plus passionnée..._

 _Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'on était pas prêt d'oublier ce noël. Surtout quand il a fallu enfin tout nettoyer dans la cuisine._


	3. Le Noël-Garou de Stiles - Partie 3

Le Noël-Garou de Stiles - Partie 3

( Il est conseillé de lire « Les solitaires de Noël » et « Le Noël secret de Scott » avant. Mais on peut faire sans. )

 _Je me retrouvais presque couvert de sueur en me réveillant, deux bras musclés m'entrelaçant, et une bouillotte géante dans le dos. Qui semblait dormir profondément pour sa part. Je ne voulus pas le réveiller en me levant doucement, échappant à son emprise, je me lève en silence, le plus silencieusement possible, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer mon boxer traînant à terre et le remettre. J'ouvris un peu les rideaux, juste assez pour regarder dehors sans pour autant que ça réveille le loup-garou dormant dans le lit. Un sourire illumina mon visage et mes yeux, encore un peu endormis, pétillèrent devant le spectacle._

 _« -_ Il a neigé ! _»_

 _Tout était recouvert d'un blanc immaculé dehors, c'était magnifique ! J'oubliais toute de suite Derek et son sommeil pour courir dans l'appartement, enjoué comme un enfant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas neigé à Beacon Hills depuis mon enfance._

 _« -_ Il faut trouver les gants ! Les pelles ! Les râteaux ! T'as pas intérêt à me dire que tu n'as rien de tout ça, Derek Hale ! Il faut aussi, les... Et puis les... Ha ! Surtout ne pas oublier le... Peter ? _»_

 _Je me stoppais net dans ma foulée. Peter était dans le salon, en train de boire un café, le plus tranquillement du monde._

 _« -_ Bonjour, Stiles. _» Fit-il simplement, voyant mon air pantelant, il esquissa un petit sourire narquois. « -_ Tu as passé un Joyeux Noël ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez... oui. _» Je voulais prendre un air énervé mais au final, je devais plus ressembler à un gosse qui boude. « -_ Et vous ? _»_

 _Il parut réfléchir à la question, réellement, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. C'était plutôt étrange de la part de Peter._

 _« -_ Un noël... Surprenant. _»_

 _J'haussais un sourcil. Comment cela pouvait être surprenant ? Peter n'aurait donc pas passé Noël seul ? Je ne l'imaginais pourtant pas inviter quelqu'un chez lui. Ni être invité quelque part. C'était peut-être un peu triste à dire pour certains, que Peter doivent passer Noël seul, mais quand on est un psychopathe, forcément... On n'a pas envie que Noël se transforme en carnage._

 _« -_ Tu devrais aller profiter de la neige avant qu'elle fonde.

\- J'y allais avant de tomber sur vous, qui apparaissez au moment où on ne s'y attend pas !

\- Dans cette tenue ? _»_

 _J'ouvris un peu la bouche, déjà prêt à répondre alors que mon cerveau se connectait sous ses paroles. Je me regardais, toujours en boxer, et je me sentis rougir malgré moi. Pas que j'ai honte de mon corps, mais bon, face à Peter... Je peste en retournant dans la chambre pour mettre des vêtements digne de ce nom, croisant Derek qui se léve avec peine, aillant été réveillé sous mes assauts d'hyperactif parlant trop. Il soupira en voyant Peter et je les entendis discuter un peu malgré moi._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

\- Je suis sensé avoir fais quelque chose ?

\- Je te connais... à cette heure-ci, normalement, tu dormirais. Surtout les matins de fêtes.

\- Pas ce matin.

\- Peter... Tu comptes vraiment jouer à ça avec moi ?

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de ton petit ami qui a perdu ses décorations de Noël au lieu de moi. _»_

 _Entendant ses paroles, je déboule une fois de plus dans le salon, seulement à moitié habillé, mais c'est quand même déjà mieux._

 _« -_ C'était vous !

\- évidemment que c'était moi. Comme si Derek aurait eu la présence d'esprit de cacher les décorations...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes décorations pour que vous ne vouliez pas les laisser tranquille, exactement ?!

\- Tant de choses, Stiles, tant de choses... _»_

 _Soupire-t-il avant de tourner le regard vers la porte qui s'ouvre peu de temps après. Scott et Liam font leur apparition, ce qui me fait un peu soupirer même si je suis content de les voir. Même le jour de Noël c'est porte ouverte ici, on ne peut pas être tranquillement avec son copain ! Mais bon, franchement... C'était tellement génial hier soir que je peux passer l'éponge cette fois. Surtout que je m'apprête à aller dans la neige avec ou sans Derek. Celui-ci vient d'ailleurs me mettre un tee-shirt puisque je ne vais visiblement pas assez vite à m'habiller pour lui._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Connaissant ton amour pour la neige, je me suis dis que j'allais te rejoindre... _» Me répondit Scott en observant Peter. Semblant perplexe face au fait qu'il soit là. L'aîné des Hale s'en aperçoit et le regarde à son tour, semblant dérangé qu'on le fixe de cette manière._

 _« -_ Un problème, peut-être ? _» Scott le regardait vraiment étrangement. Et j'avais presque l'impression qu'ils se parlaient rien qu'avec le regard, ce qui était bizarre. Le plus jeune esquissa un maigre sourire._

 _« -_ Non... Non, rien. _» Puis il reporta à nouveau son attention sur moi. Je me demandais ce qui se passait ici. Peter cachait visiblement quelque chose, et Scott avait presque l'air de savoir quoi sans pour autant vouloir en parler._

 _« -_ Et pourquoi il est là, lui ? _»_

 _Demanda finalement Derek en parlant de Liam qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise et restait près de Scott. Si ça ne dérangeait pas son alpha de débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir, ça avait l'air de le déranger, lui, un peu plus quand même._

 _« -_ Il est... Venu. _»_

 _Dit Scott qui n'avait visiblement pas d'argumentation derrière. Ça me fit hausse un sourcil, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer sous les yeux, est-ce que j'étais passé dans la 4éme dimension durant la nuit ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Je me permis un regard à Derek, qui avait l'air dans le même cas que moi. Le silence commençait à s'installer avant que Peter émit un petit rire moqueur._

 _« -_ Sérieusement... Si vous ne comprenez pas, là, je ne peux plus rien pour vous. _»_

 _Il jette un nouveau regard à Scott qui se passe la main dans les cheveux, qui veut visiblement cacher quelque chose._

 _« -_ C'est vrai que t'es pas doué pour garder un secret... _» lui dit tout bas Liam, avec un petit sourire. Pas assez bas pour que je ne l'entende pas._

 _« -_ Un secret ? Quel Secret ? J'aime pas les cachotteries, moi ! _» Scott se racla la gorge._

 _« -_ Bon, on ne devait pas aller dehors sous la neige ? _» Fit-il en s'éloignant déjà, prenant Liam par la main. Non, ça ne me parut même pas suspect._

 _« -_ Scott ! Attends ! _» Mais je ne peux pas le suivre, retenu par des bras qui sont en train de me mettre mon chaperon rouge. « -_ Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! _»_

 _Sous la menace de Derek, personne n'osa faire de commentaire sur le chaperon rouge. Après avoir longuement interrogé mon meilleur ami, j'ai finalement réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il était avec Liam. Comme moi j'étais avec Derek._

 _Par contre, on ne sut rien sur le secret de Peter..._


	4. Bonus

Bonus : Une année sous le signe du loup-garou.

Qui l'eut cru. Stiles et Derek n'avaient invités que Scott à venir passer le nouvel an avec eux, ce qui était déjà sympathique de leur part. Bien sûr, il fallut qu'il vienne accompagné de Liam, non seulement son bêta mais officiellement petit ami. Bon. Admettons, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Peter s'incrusta, accompagné de – je vous le donne en mille – Christopher. Et Isaac aussi, qui était l'excuse de pourquoi Chris était là. Oui, évidemment qu'Isaac voulait passer le nouvel an avec eux, bien sûr qu'il avait envie de les revoir après tout ce temps. Peter avait l'excuse parfaite, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il s'en serait privé. Isaac salua tour à tour chacun d'eux, s'attardant sur l'étreinte avec Scott, ce qui fit grogner le petit ami de celui-ci. Le bouclé, tout sourire, se tourna vers la source du grognement et lui tendit la main, ne voulant pas être trop proche, il ne connaissait pas encore assez la personne pour pouvoir imaginer ses réactions. Et vu le regard de Liam, il valait mieux prendre certaines précautions.

« - Liam, n'est-ce pas ? On m'avait dis que t'étais mignon, mais c'est encore mieux que ça... »

L'air renfrogné du plus jeune s'envola pour laisser une apparence de surprise, il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, surtout qu'à part Scott personne ne lui disait qu'il était mignon... ça passait avec Scott. Ça passerait sans doute moins avec les autres. Mais là, Isaac l'avait pris par surprise alors qu'il était en train de faire son jaloux, ce n'était pas du jeu ! Ça l'avait tout décontenancé, et alors qu'il serrait la main du Lahey sans trop savoir quoi dire, du coup. Le blond souriant fièrement, Scott ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, les fixant tour un tour d'un œil perplexe, il finit par passer un bras possessif autour des hanches de Liam.

« - Mais déjà pris ! »

Isaac éclata de rire en relâchant enfin la main de Liam, échangeant finalement un sourire avec Scott qui se détendit. Contrairement à Liam qui se demandait sur quel énergumène il était encore tombé, pourtant c'était l'un des plus calme.

« - Et donc, pourquoi Chris est là ? Depuis quand Isaac a besoin d'un chaperon ? »

Demanda Stiles qui, décidément, trouvait que certaines personnes avaient un comportement étrange depuis Noël, et avait envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il aimerait bien avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Isaac échangea un regard avec Chris, Peter échangea un regard avec Scott, tout le monde avait l'air de se mettre d'accord sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Le bouclé répondit alors.

« - C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il vienne, c'est triste de passer le nouvel an tout seul ! »

Le dit adulte se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais ne prononça aucun mot. Ça ne lui plaisait guére de devoir cacher sa relation avec Peter à tout le monde, trouvant qu'il y avait déjà bien assez de secret autour de lui comme ça, mais en même temps, il ne se voyait pas leur annoncer de but en blanc qu'il sortait avec le pire psychopathe des environs.

« - Et Peter alors ? D'ailleurs, vous êtes arrivé ensemble, c'est suspect !

\- Et en quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu imagines. Je suis venu passer le nouvel an avec la seule famille qu'il me reste. Isaac m'avait demandé de l'amener, ce maudit chasseur n'était pas prévu au programme mais je m'en suis accommodé. Maintenant si ça dérange quelqu'un, je peux tout aussi ne pas m'en accommoder. »

Peter haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire que si jamais ils ne s'en accommodaient pas, ça allait vraiment tourner au vinaigre. Un gros silence se fit sentir malgré que Scott essayait de ne pas rire, contrairement à Chris qui fusillait le plus âgé du regard.

« - Bon d'accord, ça va, n'empêche que vous agissez tous étrangement et je suis sûr que vous me cachez quelque chose ! »

Bougonna Stiles en croisant les bras. L'oncle de Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Pour sa part, garder le secret ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, ça le faisait jubiler de voir Stiles se démener pour savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement sans jamais obtenir de réponse. En même temps, il ne se voyait pas avouer qu'il était amoureux de Chris. Il n'aimait même pas ce mot. « amoureux », il imaginait une personne lambda, tout content, transporté de bonheur et voyant la vie en rose, avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Lui, même aimant une personne, il restait Peter et ça lui allait très bien.

Une fois l'accueil plus ou moins chaleureux terminé, ils aménagèrent la pièce pour que tout le monde puisse s'y mettre à l'aise, il y avait à présent deux canapés face à la télé, un pouffe entre les deux. La plupart du temps occupé par Isaac qui pouvait ainsi discuter à la fois avec Liam et Chris, chacun dans un canapé différent, ce qui valut plusieurs œillade de Scott, qui n'était tout de même pas rassuré de voir finalement Liam et Isaac si proche. Le bouclé était déjà sortis avec Alisson après tout, il avait peut-être définitivement les mêmes goûts que lui... C'est ainsi qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence derrière lui qui finit par toussoter pour faire remarquer sa présence. L'adolescent sursauta en sortant de ses pensées et regarda enfin Peter, ce qui le surpris d'autant plus. Il était rare que Peter vienne lui parler. Non, en fait, ce n'était même jamais arrivé.

« - De quoi es-tu au courant, exactement ?

\- De quoi je... suis au courant de quoi ? »

Comme d'habitude, Scott avait du mal à comprendre de quoi on lui parlait, ce qui fit soupirer Peter de dépit. Avant de grogner un peu, parce que de toute évidence il allait devoir être plus explicite.

« - à Noël, tu m'as regardé étrangement. Et ce soir, bien que je mente extrêmement bien, tu as dû te retenir pour ne pas rire quand j'ai inventé une excuse...

\- Ha ! D'accord ! Heu... Je ne sais rien de très concret mais... à Noël vous aviez l'air plus serein que d'habitude. Enfin. Je sais pas trop comment dire. Mais surtout, j'ai passé assez de temps chez Allison pour reconnaître l'odeur des Argent, donc... Je savais que vous n'aviez pas passé la veille de Noël seul, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Scott esquissa un faible sourire en se passant la main dans les cheveux, presque gêné alors que de toute évidence, ce n'était pas à lui d'être gêné. Son alpha – qui n'en était plus un – faisait grise mine pour sa part. Dégoutté d'avoir été découvert en premier par cet énergumène. Il aurait préféré n'importe qui, Stiles, Derek... Mélissa pourquoi pas ! Mais Scott... Il était déçu de lui-même. En même temps, Scott et les bons sentiments, ils se connaissaient bien. Un faible grognement lui parvint à l'oreille et il tourna la tête pour constater que Chris, Isaac et Liam qui les fixaient perplexe. Bon, le plus jeune, plutôt soupçonneux de voir son alpha paraître gêné devant un autre que lui. Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils.

« - Un problème ? » Isaac haussa un peu les épaules.

« - On n'a rien entendu mais d'ici la scène paraissait bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Stiles, arrivant sur ses entrefaites, les mains chargés de ce qu'il semblait être des entées.

« - C'est Peter et Scott qui font des messe-basses.

\- Alors là, si on me dit que je me fais encore des films, je ne réponds plus de rien ! Parce que rien que vous deux qui discutez ensemble c'est trop bizarre !

\- Tu te fais encore des films. »

Répondit Scott, le sourire aux lèvres, en haussant un peu les épaules. L'hyperactif plissa le regard l'air de dire « t'as de la chance que j'ai les mains prises, sinon je te le ferais regretter maintenant. Mais j'oublie pas. ». Il laissa tomber pour le moment en distribuant les entrées, qu'un par un les invités regardèrent perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc...

\- Les entrées de Stiles. » Répondit Derek qui revint dans le salon lui aussi. Il n'avait pas d'entrée, lui, semblant de toute évidence ne même pas vouloir goûter ce truc. Son petit-ami le gratifia d'une mine boudeuse. Ils avaient de toute évidence déjà eu un débat à ce sujet où Stiles avaient perdus. Mais il saurait lui faire regretter.

« - Encore heureux qu'on est presque tous les loup-garou et qu'on ne peut pas tomber malade... » Tout en disant cela, Isaac adressa un regard à Chris, sans doute voulant savoir par-là s'il comptait quand même tenter l'expérience ou non. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit déjà en train de la manger alors que tous les autres étaient encore en train d'observer la sienne d'un air dubitatif. Le bêta le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« - C'est mangeable. » affirma-t-il sur un ton des plus calme, n'ayant apparemment même pas relevé l'ambiance qui régnait autour de lui. La joie éclata sur le visage de Stiles qui regarda à nouveau Derek.

« - Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis !

\- Promis, s'il tombe pas malade d'ici demain matin, je tiendrais mon pari.

\- Quel pari ?

\- Derek, pour mettre un terme à la dispute qui faisait rage, a promis que si un être humain mangeait ça sans tomber malade, il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait pendant une nuit. » Répondit Peter, qui s'était éloigné de Scott sans pour autant prendre place quelque part, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Stiles semblait bouche-bée.

« - Je ne me souviens pas qu'il était là à ce moment...

\- Moi non plus... »

Peter haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire pour toute réponse, il aimait vraiment embêter et surprendre les gens. C'était un passe-temps comme un autre après tout. Laissant tout ça de coté, ils commencèrent tous à manger et à boire, en profitant pour discuter un peu avec tout le monde bien que Peter restait plutôt dans son coin à observer. Il se demandait, puisque Scott savait, pourquoi il ne l'avait raconté à personne. À sa place, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait vendu la mèche pour le peu que ça puisse embêter quelqu'un, et là, ça pouvait définitivement embêter deux quelqu'un même. Son bêta, qu'il n'avait plus considéré comme tel depuis bien longtemps, était définitivement trop gentil, au point de le dépasser. Pas en force ou quelque chose comme ça mais être aussi gentil... ça le dépasse. En plus son bêta quoi. Ça le dépassait encore plus. Depuis tout à l'heure, il tournait un peu en rond, ne voulant pas s'asseoir à coté de Chris mais pas ailleurs non plus. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, heureusement pour lui. La soirée continuait de s'écouler, Stiles et Scott jouaient à la playstation que l'humain avait installé là depuis Noël, et apprenaient Liam à jouer au passage. Le retour d'oncle Stiles et papa Scott, pensa Derek qui les observait de temps à autre, faisant des aller-retours entre la cuisine et le salon.

La suite du repas fut on ne peut plus comestible, préparé par les soins du plus vieux des Alpha présent. Tout se passait bien. Tout se passa d'ailleurs bien jusqu'à ce qu'on approche minuit et que Chris regarda Peter en tapotant la place à coté lui. Le Hale parut hésiter, regardant autour d'eux, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et il abdiqua finalement en s'asseyant à côté du chasseur. Il regretta peu après en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'humain, posé la tête contre le canapé, il le fixait. Et pas dans le genre regard anodin. Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait et l'autre lui parla tout bas.

« - J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser... » à cet instant, Peter compris.

« - Mais tu pues l'alcool ! » Il grogna un peu, évidemment qu'il y avait de l'alcool même si ça n'avait d'effet que sur les humains, mais il pensait que Christopher était du genre à ne pas boire ou alors très peu. Sauf qu'il semblait avoir légèrement trop bu. Pas que légèrement, en fait.

Chris ne releva même pas et continuait de le fixer d'un regard désireux, il s'humecta même doucement les lèvres, le loup-garou ne voulait pas céder, mais en même temps... Comment résister à une vision si tentatrice ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient « réconciliés », c'était super chaud entre eux. Mais aucun n'était démonstratif, encore moins devant les autres... C'était difficile de lutter contre l'envie de profiter d'un Chris plus qu'échevelés qui, d'après son regard, désirait certainement plus qu'un simple baiser. Le chasseur n'attendit pas plus et attrapa son amant par le col pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser furieusement. Okay. Ce n'était plus de son ressort, tant pis, il lui rendit bien son baiser, dévorant ses lèvres en attirant sa nuque. Étouffant un petit grognement de satisfaction. Le moins âgé finit par relâcher doucement le col de l'autre, mettant lentement fin au baiser histoire de reprendre un peu sa respiration. Peter l'observait, le trouvant terriblement excitant. Jusqu'à ce que Derek prenne la parole.

« - Il y a des hôtels pour ça !

\- Tu peux parler ! »

L'oncle avait répondu du tac au tac mais il réalisa enfin que non, ils n'étaient pas seul et oui, tout le monde les observaient d'un air ahuris. Sauf Derek qui ne semblait pas surpris du tout, plus rien ne le surprenait de la part de son oncle. Celui-ci garda un calme exemplaire.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous n'avez jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser ? »

Il sentit alors un poids contre son épaule, il regarda alors Chris qui venait de s'endormir contre son épaule. Pendant ce temps, Stiles parut outré.

« - Et on me cache ça ? »

Il balança un oreiller sortit de nulle part sur Scott qui se mit à rire en le recevant, le fils du shérif le suivant dans un fou rire, de toute évidence, lui aussi avait bu. Peter leva un peu les yeux au ciel et profita du grabuge ambiant pour attraper Chris et l'emmener.

« - Je le ramène, bonne soirée. »

Personne ne sembla ajouter quoique ce soit. Et en partant, Peter se demanda à quoi il devait s'attendre dans les jours à venir. C'était impossible qu'ils en restent là...


End file.
